WordStar:2.26:Osborne:DE/WSMSGS.OVR
WordStar Message Texts in German. Strings 0x3-0x7C Copyright, program name and version. COPYRIGHT© 1980 MICROPRO INTERNATIONAL, SAN RAFAEL, CALIFORNIA, USA. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. WordStar 2.2X Message Texts 0x202-0x238 D=Bearbeiten einer Text-Datei H=Hilfsstufe setzen 0x23B-0x277 N=Bearbeiten einer Programmdatei X=Ausgang Betriebssystem 0x27A-0x291 M=MIX-Druck einer Datei 0x293-0x299 P= 0x29B-0x29D Empty spaces. 0x2A0-0x2B4 F=Inhaltsverzeichnis 0x2B8-0x2CC Y=Datei l|schen 0x2CF-0x303 L=Angemeldetes Laufwerk wechseln O=Datei kopieren 0x306-0x319 R=Programm aufrufen 0x31C-0x333 E=Dateinamen {ndern 0x33A-0x361 Zum Anzeigenaller Erl{uterungen 0x363-0x364 Empty spaces. 0x367-0x391 setze Je|fsstife 3 ,ot de, Befehl ^JH3. 0x393-0x394 Empty spaces. 0x397-0x3C9 Diese Meldung verschwindet nach Dr}cken einer Taste 0x3CE-0x400 Zum TRENNEN dr}cke -. Vorher darf der Zeiger noch 0x402-0x435 bewegt werden: ^S=Zeiger links, ^D=Zeiger rechts 0x437-0x462 Falls keine Trennung gew}nscht, druecke ^B. 0x465-0x467 Empty spaces. 0x46B-0x4B8 ZEIGER: ^A=Wort links ^S=Zeichen links ^D=Zeichen rechts ^F=Wort rechts 0x4BB-0x4D8 ^E=Zeile auf ^X=Zeile ab 0x4DD Empty space. 0x4DF-0x529 ROLLEN: ^Z=Zeile auf ^W=Zeile ab ^C=Seite auf ^R=Seite ab 0x52B-0x577 L\SCHEN: DEL=Zchn links ^G=Zchn rechts ^T=Wort rechts ^Y=ganze Zeile 0x579-0x5C5 BEFEHLE: ^V=Einf}gen ein/aus ^I=Tab RETURN=Paragraph Ende ^N=Leerzeile 0x5C8-0x5EB ^B=Formatieren ^U=Befehl Abbruch 0x5ED-0x60A ^L=Suchen/tauschen widerholen 0x60C-0x64B HILFE: ^J Liste der Informations-Kommandos mit Erkl{rungen 0x64D-0x68D ^Q ^J ^K ^O ^P = Listen mit weiteren Kommandos 0x68F-0x6CC CURSOR: ^A=left word ^S=left char ^D=right char 0x6CF-0x6FB ^F=right word ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x6FD-0x702 Empty spaces. 0x704-0x73A SCROLL: ^Z=up line ^W=down ^C=up screen ^R=down 0x73C-0x752 DELETE: DEL=char left 0x754-0x75F ^G=right 0x761-0x776 See above. ^T=word ^Y=line 0x778-0x77D OTHER: 0x77F-0x7B4 ^V=insert off/on ^I=tab RETURN=end para ^U=stop 0x7B7-0x7D3 ^N=insert a RETURN ^B=reform 0x7D5-0x7EA ^L=find/replace again 0x7EC-0x829 PREFIX KEYS ^Q ^J ^K ^O ^P display additional menus 0x82C-0x861 ^Q PREFIX (to cancel prefix, press SPACE bar) 0x863-0x8A0 CURSOR: S=left Side E=top X=bottom D=right enD line 0x8A3-0x8D8 R=beginning file C=end file 0-9,B,K,V,P=to marker 0x8DA-0x8E0 SCROLL: 0x8E3-0x8F7 Z=continuous up 0x8F9-0x90E W=continuous down 0x910-0x92D DELETE TO END LINE: DEL=left 0x930-0x937 Y=right 0x939-0x93E Empty spaces. 0x940-0x94D FIND, REPLACE: 0x94F-0x963 F=Find a string 0x965-0x97A A=find And substitute 0x97C-0x9AB REPEAT NEXT COMMAND: Q=repeat until key pressed 0x9AD-0x9B1 Empty spaces. 0x9B6-0x9C2 ^Q KOMMANDO 0x9C5-0x9E1 (Abbrechen mit Leertaste) 0x9E3-0xA30 ZEIGER: S=linker Rand E=Schirm oben X=Schirm unten D=Zeilenende 0xA33-0xA42 R=Textanfang 0xA44-0xA4D C=Textende 0xA4F-0xA6C 0-9,B,K,V,P=an Merker springen 0xA6E-0xA75 ROLLEN: 0xA78-0xA8A Z=fortlaufend auf 0xA8C-0xA9B W=fortlaufend ab 0xA9D-0xAA1 Empty spaces. 0xAA3-0xACA L\SCHEN bis Zeilenende: DEL=nach links 0xACC-0xAD8 Y=nach rechts 0xADB-0xADF Empty spaces. 0xAE1-0xAF2 SUCHEN, TAUSCHEN: 0xAF4-0xAFF F=Suchen 0xB02-0xB16 A=Suchen und Tauschen 0xB18-0xB1B Empty spaces. 0xB1E-0xB33 KOMMANDO WIEDERHOLEN: 0xB35-0xB5B Q=Wiederholen bis Taste gedr}ckt wird 0xB5D-0xB61 Empty spaces. 0xB64-0xB98 ^K PREFIX (to cancel prefix, press SPACE bar) 0xB9A-0xBA7 END EDIT/SAVE: 0xBA9-0xBD5 D=Done X=done,eXit S=Save,reedit Q=abandon 0xBD7-0xBE1 MARK BLOCK: 0xBE3-0xC0F B=Block start K=blocK end H=Hide/display 0xC11-0xC4D BLOCK OPERATIONS: V=moVe block C=Copy block Y=delete block 0xC4F-0xC8B ADDITIONAL FILES R=Read file W=Write block J=delete file 0xC8D-0xC98 & PRINTING: 0xC9A-0xCA7 O=cOpy file 0xCA9-0xCB7 E=rEname P= 0xCBA-0xCD6 DISK & DIRECTORY: L=Log disk 0xCD8-0xCEC F=File directory 0xCF1-0xCFE PLACE MARKERS: 0xD00-0xD21 0-9 = set/hide place marker 0-9 0xD23-0xD27 Empty spaces. 0xD2B-0xD37 ^K KOMMANDO 0xD3A-0xD56 (Abbrechen mit Leertaste) 0xD58-0xDA5 BEENDEN+SPEICHERN: D=Ende Datei X=Ende WS S=Sichern Q=Abbrechen 0xDA7-0xDF3 BLOCK-BEGRENZER: B=Blockanfang K=Blockende H=Block sichtbar/unsichtbar 0xDF5-0xE41 BLOCK-BEFEHLE: V=Verschieben C=Kopieren Y=L|schen W=Speichern 0xE43-0xE7D TEXTBAUSTEINE R=Einlesen W=Speichern J=L|schen 0xE80-0xE84 Empty spaces. 0xE86-0xE94 und DRUCKEN: 0xE96-0xEB9 O=Kopieren E=Umbenennen P= 0xEBC-0xEC0 Empty spaces. 0xEC2-0xEE9 DISKETTE: L=Laufwerk wechseln 0xEEB-0xEFA F=Inhaltsverz. 0xEFE-0xEFF Empty spaces. 0xF01-0xF33 MERKER: 0-9 = Merker 0-9 setzen/l|schen 0xF37-0xF3B Empty spaces. 0xF3E-0xF6B ^P KOMMANDO Put Control Character in File 0xF6D-0xF77 V=subscript 0xF79-0xF89 T=superscript 0xF8B-0xF9F Y=ribbon color change 0xFA1-0xFAC S=underScore 0xFAE-0xFBB B=Boldface 0xFBE-0xFD2 D=Double strike 0xFD4-0xFF7 A=alternate pitch N=standard pitch 0xFF9-0x100D X=strikeout begin/end 0x100F-0x1031 O=non-break space F=phantom space 0x1033-0x1047 G=phantom rubout 0x1049-0x104F C=pause 0x1052-0x1065 H=overprint char 0x1067-0x107B RETURN=overprint line 0x107D-0x1099 Q,W,E,R=user printer controls 0x109C-0x10B0 SPACE=cancel prefix 0x10B4-0x10E5 ^P KOMMANDO: Steuerzeichen in den Text einf}gen 0x10E7-0x1134 V=Tiefstellen ein/aus T=Hochstellen ein/aus Y=schwarz/rot Umschaltung 0x1136-0x1183 S=Unterstreich.ein/aus B=Schattenschr. ein/aus D=Doppelanschlag ein/aus 0x1185-0x119A A=zweite Schiftdichte 0x119C-0x11D1 N=Standard-Schriftdichte X=Durchstreichen ein/aus 0x11D3-0x11E7 O=fester Leerschritt 0x11E9-0x11FE F=Phantom Leerschritt 0x1200-0x121D G=ph. Rubout (Handbuch!) 0x121F-0x1269 C=Druckpause H=n{chstes Zchn. }berdr. RETURN=Zeile }berdrucken 0x126B-0x1291 Q, W, E, R = definierbare Steurzeichen 0x1293-0x12A8 Leerschritt=Abbrechen 0x12AB-0x12D7 ^O PREFIX: on-screen formatting commands 0x12D9-0x1316 S=line Spacing C=Center cursor line F=margins/tabs from line 0x1318-0x134C L=Left margin X=margin release E=soft Entry 0x1351-0x136B R=Right margin W=Word wrap 0x136D Empty space. 0x136F-0x137F D= , ctrl dspy 0x1384-0x139C I=set tab stop J=Justify 0x13A0-0x13B2 P=Page display 0x13B7-0x13D0 N=clear tab V=Var tabs 0x13D4-0x13E5 T=ruler display 0x13EA-0x13F3 G=para tab 0x13F5-0x1401 H=Hyphen-Help 0x1406-0x141B SPACE=cancel prefix 0x141F-0x144E ^O KOMMANDO: Text-Formatierung am Bildschirm 0x1450-0x149B S=Zeilenabstand C=Zeile zentrieren F=Rand/Tabs von Kopfzeile setz. 0x149D-0x14DF L=linken Rand setz. X=Rand freigeben E=Trennstrich Eingabe 0x14E3 Empty space. 0x14E5-0x1506 R=rechten Rand set. W=Wortumbruch 0x1508 Empty space. 0x150A-0x151E D=,und Druckbefehle 0x1522 Empty space. 0x1524-0x1543 I=Tab setzen J=Blocksatz 0x1547-0x155C P=Seitenanzeige 0x1560 Empty space. 0x1562-0x1584 N=Tab l|schen V=Variabl.Tabs 0x1588-0x159C T=Kopfzeile anzeigen 0x15A0 Empty space. 0x15A2-0x15C4 G=Absatz einr}cken H=Trenn-Hilfe 0x15C9-0x15E0 Leerschritt=Abbrechen 0x15E4-0x1605 ^J KOMMANDO: Erl{uterungen 0x1607-0x163D H = Hilfs-Stufe anzeigen/setzen M = R{nder und Tabs 0x163F-0x1671 F = Zeichen in Sp. 80 erkl{ren S = Status-Zeile 0x1673 Empty space. 0x1675-0x16A7 I = Befehlsverzeichnis R = Format-Zeile 0x16A9 Empty space. 0x16AB-0x16E2 B = Paragraph formatieren (^B) V = Text verschieben 0x16E4-0x171F D = Punktbefehle, Drucksteurung P = Merker setzen/l|schen 0x1722-0x174E Leerschritt = Abbrechen 0x1781-0x17CE ^S=Zeichen l|schen ^Y=Eingabe l|schen ^F=Inhaltsverzeichnis 0x17D0-0x181A ^D=Zeichen wiederherstellen ^R=Eingabe wiederherstellen ^U=Befehl l|schen 0x181E-0x1841 Eingabe ^KP, um Druck forzusetzen 0x1845-0x1873 Das Kommando ^QP bringt den Zeiger an die alte 0x1876-0x18AC Textposition zur}ck, von der aus das SICHERN erfolgte. 0x18B1-0x18E3 1-9 =Geschwindigkeit variieren, Leerschritt = Halt 0x18E7-0x18F4 *** ACHTUNG: 0x18F6-0x191F Falsche Ausgabe der Datei WWSMSGS.OVR -- 0x1922-0x1943 Einige Meldungen sind falsch. *** 0x1948-0x1953 *** ACHTUNG 0x1955-0x1989 Bildschirme mit mehr als 48 Zeilen oder 120 Spalten 0x198B-0x19C1 wurden nicht getestet. Wenn Fehler auftreten, m}ssen. 0x19C3-0x19FD die Angaben kleiner gew{hlt werden. Vorsicht ist geboten! 0x1A01-0x1A1B *** ACHTUNG: DISKETTE VOLL, 0x1A1F-0x1A55 Die alte .BAK-Datei wird gel|scht, um Platz zu schaffen 0x1A58-0x1A8B (normalerweise wird die BACKUP-DATEI erst gel|scht 0x1A8E-0x1ABD wenn die Bearbeitung erfolgreich beendet ist.) 0x1AC3-0x1AFE In einer PROGRAMM-Datei wird kein Seitenwechsel angezeigt. 0x1B01-0x1B28 *** ACHTUNG: Wort f}r den Rand zu lang! 0x1B2B-0x1B68 Schreibe am Dateianfang, damit Seitenanzeige richtig erfolgt 0x1B6C-0x1BA6 Standard-Antwort = RETURN, oder Kombination aus: 0x1BA8-0x1BE2 Zahl =Wiederholung B=r}ckw{rts suchen W=nur ganze W|rter 0x1BE4-0x1C28 U=gross/klein ignor. N=tausche ohne Frage G=ersetze im gesamten Text 0x1C2D-0x1C39 HILFS-STUFEN 0x1C40-0x1C45 Empty spaces. 0x1C47-0x1C78 3 Alle Men}s und Erkl{rungen werden angezeigt. 0x1C7A-0x1C7F Empty spaces. 0x1C81-0x1CA8 2 Das Haupt-Men} wird unterdr}ckt. 0x1CAA-0x1CE4 1 Die Kommando-Men}s werden ebenfalls unterdr}ckt. 0x1CE6-0x1D25 0 Alle Erkl{rungen (diese eingeschlossen) weden unterdr}ckt. 0x1D29-0x1D42 Derzeitige HILFS-STUFE = 0x1D44 Empty space. 0x1D47-0x1D80 Eingabe: LEERTASTE oder neue Hilfs-Stufe(0, 1, 2, OR 3): 0x1D83-0x1DB8 Die "ANGEMELDETE DISKETTE" ist das Laufwerk, welches 0x1DBA-0x1DF4 normalerweise zur Speicherung der Dateien verwendet wird. 0x1DF6-0x1E30 Das Inhaltsverzeichnis wird von dieser Diskette angezeigt. 0x1E34-0x1E57 Die ANGEMELDETE DISKETTE ist jetzt 0x1E5A-0x1E85 Neu Diskette anmelden (A:, B:, C:, . . .)? 0x1E88-0x1EC3 Verwende diesen Befehl, um Programme und andere Nicht-Doku- 0x1EC5-0x1F02 mente zu bearbeiten. Der Zeilenumbruch ist ausgeschaltet. Die 0x1F04-0x1F45 Tabulatoren sind fest auf jede 8-te Spalte gesetzt. Der Seiten- 0x1F47-0x1F6B umbruch wird nicht angezeigt. 0x1F6D-0x1FA0 F}r normale Textbearbeitung verwende den D-Befehl! 0x1FA4-0x1FDD Dieser Befehl dient zur Neuanlage einer TEXT-Datei 0x1FDF-0x2010 oder zur Bearbeitung einer bereits bestehenden. 0x2015-0x202F Ein Dateiname besteht aus: 0x2033-0x2072 1-8 Buchst./Ziffern, einem Punkt und bis zu 3 weiteren Zeichen. 0x2075-0x20BD Dem Namen kann die Bezeichnung des Laufwerks (A:, B:, etc.) vorangehen. 0x20C0-0x20F0 Sonst benutzt WordStar die ANGEMELDETE DISKETTE. 0x20F3-0x212F ACHTUNG: Sie bearbeiten die Datei, die gerade gedruckt wird. 0x2131 Empty space. 0x2133-0x2166 Sie k|nnen die bearbeitete Version erst speichern 0x2168 Empty space. 0x216A-0x2197 wenn der Druck beendet oder abgebrochen ist. 0x219C-0x21CF Der Ausdruck muss vor der Bearbeitung beendet sein. 0x21D1-0x21FA Ihr System hat nicht genug Speicher zum 0x21FC-0x2225 gleichzeitigen Drucken und Bearbeiten. 0x2229-0x225C Keine Bearbeitung w{hrend MIX-DRUCK m|glich! -- 0x2263-0x2287 Druck wird vor Abschluss beendet 0x228B-0x22A9 (^U storniert den Befehl ) ... 0x22AD-0x22D3 Beende das Drucken vor dem Speichern! 0x22D6-0x22FA (^U storniert den Befehl) ... 0x22FE-0x2324 Beende das Drucken vor dem Speichern! 0x2327-0x234B (^U storniert den Befehl) ... 0x234F-0x236A Verlassen der unge{nderten 0x236E-0x238C Abbrechen der Bearbeitung von 0x2390-0x2398 Falscher 0x239A-0x23A0 Name: 0x23A2 Empty space. 0x23A7 Empty space. 0x23A9 Empty space. 0x23AB-0x23BA nicht gefunden 0x23BF-0x23C4 Beim 0x23C6-0x23D7 Drucken der Datei 0x23DC-0x2408 "J" Druck abbrechen, "N" Weiter, ^U Halten: 0x2484-0x248C Drucken? 0x248F-0x24BA Standard-Antwort auf jede Frage ist RETURN: 0x24BF-0x24E6 Start mit Seite Nr. (RET=erste Seite)? 0x24EA-0x2512 Stop nach Seite Nr. (RET=letzte Seite)? 0x2516-0x252D Anzahl Kopien (RET=1)? 0x2531-0x253B Disketten- 0x253D-0x254C Ausgabe (J/N): 0x2550-0x255A Ausgabe 0x255C-0x2562 Name? 0x2566-0x2586 Seitenvorschub verwenden (J/N): 0x258A-0x25AB Formatierung unterdr}cken (J/N): 0x25AF-0x25E2 Pause f}r Papierwechsel zwischen den Seiten (J/N): 0x25E5-0x2601 RETURN wenn Drucker bereit: 0x2603-0x263F ACHTUNG: Sie drucken die Datei, die gerade bearbeitet wird. 0x2641-0x267B Die zuletzt eingegebenen werden nicht ber}ck- [0x267D-0x26BA sichtigt. Ausserdem k|nnen Sie die Datei erst dann speichern, 0x26BC-0x26E8 wenn der Druck beendet oder abgebrochen ist. 0x26EC-0x2719 Beende Bearbeitung (^KD) vor dem Drucken! -- 0x271B-0x2743 Ihr System hat nicht genug Speicher zum 0x2745-0x276D gleichzeitigen Drucken und Bearbeiten. 0x2771-0x2792 Zu wenig Speicher f}r MIX-Druck. 0x2797-0x27D0 *** Druckausgabe-Diskette ist voll! -- Druck PAUSE *** 0x27D4-0x27EF Der Merker ist nicht gesetzt 0x27F1-0x280B Blockanfang nicht markiert 0x280E-0x2830 (oder Merker nicht angezeigt) 0x2832-0x2850 Blockende nicht markiert 0x2853-0x2858 Empty spaces. 0x285A-0x2876 (oder Merker nicht angezeigt) 0x2878-0x2899 Blockende vor Blockanfang markiert 0x289B-0x28AA Block zu lang - 0x28AD-0x28DD bewege oder l|sche in zwei kleineren Blocks 0x28DF-0x2914 Die Datei besteht auf angesprochener Diskette bereits 0x2917-0x293C L|sche zuerst bestehende Datei 0x293F-0x2962 oder benutze andere Diskette. 0x2964-0x2970 Diskette voll 0x2972-0x2987 Kopierl{nge unzul{ssig 0x2989-0x29A4 Unzul{ssige Adresse (TSTADR) 0x29A6-0x29BB Speicher voll (MAK256) 0x29BD-0x29D4 Speicher zu klein (MKSP) 0x29D6-0x29EA Zeiger > 64K (PPTOAD) 0x29EC-0x2A00 Nicht genug Speicher 0x2A02-0x2A29 oder das Betriebs - System wurde nicht 0x2A2B-0x2A53 ge{ndert, um allen Speicher zu nutzen 0x2A55-0x2A6C Inhaltsverzeichnis voll 0x2A6E-0x2A83 Dateifehler (CLOSE) - 0x2A86-0x2AB3 Systemfehler oder Diskette wurde gewechselt 0x2AB5-0x2AC9 Umbenennungsfehler - 0x2ACC-0x2AF9 Systemfehler oder Diskette wurde gewechselt 0x2AFB-0x2B1E Falsche Bildschirmh|he oder -breite 0x2B21-0x2B29 Meldung 0x2B2D-0x2B6B Eine Datei vom Typ .BAK oder .$$$ kann nicht bearbeitet werden 0x2B6D-0x2B9F -- Vor Bearbeitung Datei umbenennen, oder kopieren 0x2BA3-0x2BB3 Falsche Overlay # 0x2BB5-0x2BD0 Falsche Overlay-Datei, oder 0x2BD2-0x2BEF Falsche Version des Overlays 0x2BF1-0x2BFE Overlay Datei 0x2C00-0x2C0F nicht gefunden! 0x2C11-0x2C17 Datei 0x2C19-0x2C29 nicht gefunden! 0x2C3C-0x2C4A (Die getrennt verkaufte Datei 0x2C4C Empty space. 0x2C4F-0x2C72 ist f}r MIX-Druck erforderlich.) 0x2C74-0x2C81 Nicht gefunden 0x2C83-0x2CA1 Programm ist eine leere Datei!? 0x2CA3-0x2CB8 Programm zu gross f}r 0x2CBA-0x2CD3 den vorhandenen Speicher 0x2CD6-0x2CFF Vor Start eines Programmes Druck beenden! 0x2D04-0x2D2E Nicht genug Speicher f}r dieses Kommando! 0x2D33-0x2D39 Datei 0x2D3B-0x2D4D nicht gefunden -- 0x2D4F-0x2D7A Kein Programm kann aufgerufen werden, bis 0x2D7C-0x2D8A verf}gbar ist. 0x2D90-0x2D96 Datei 0x2D98-0x2DAA bereits vorhanden 0x2DAE-0x2DB4 Datei 0x2DB6-0x2DD2 nicht auf demselben Laufwerk 0x2DD6-0x2DF4 Der Speicher ist zu klein, um 0x2DF7-0x2E1D w{hrend der Bearbeitung zu kopieren! 0x2E22-0x2E28 Datei 0x2E2A-0x2E4D vorhanden -- }berschreiben? (J/N): 0x2E51-0x2E57 Datei 0x2E59-0x2E73 wird von WordStar benutzt 0x2E79-0x2E7C Empty spaces. 0x2E7F-0x2E82 P= 0x2E84-0x2E85 Empty spaces. 0x2E8A-0x2E8D Empty spaces. 0x2E93-0x2EC4 Nach dem Lesen des Bildschirms Leertaste dr}cken: 0x2EC6-0x2EF3 *** Falscher Punktbefehl - nicht ausgef}hrt: 0x2EF5-0x2EFF *** Datei 0x2F01-0x2F11 nicht gefunden! 0x2F13-0x2F1E *** Jedoch 0x2F20-0x2F43 wurde gefunden, und wird verwendet 0x2F45-0x2F5E *** Diskette in Laufwerk 0x2F60-0x2F7E darf nicht gewechselt werden! 0x2F80-0x2F92 Diskette mit Datei 0x2F94-0x2FB3 einlegen, dann RETURN dr}cken: 0x2FB5-0x2FCB *** kein .DF vor .RV: 0x2FCD-0x3005 *** ACHTUNG: Zu langer Variablenwert wird abgeschnitten 0x3007-0x300E *** Falscher Variablenname im .RV-Befehl wird ignoriert 0x3040-0x3078 *** ACHTUNG: Daten zu Ende, Wert der Variablen wird Null 0x307A-0x30A3 ***** DRUCKBEFEHLE ***** 0x30A6-0x30AC Empty spaces. 0x30AE-0x30EB DRUCKBEFEHLE k|nnen an jeder Stelle in einer Zeile eingegeben 0x30ED-0x312B werden, um Unterstreichen, Hochstellen, etc. zu bewirken. 0x312D-0x316B Man schreibt dazu ^P und einen Buchstaben. Das ^P KOMMANDO 0x316D-0x31A8 Men} enth{lt ein Verzeichnis der h{ufigsten Befehle. 0x31AA-0x31C7 Mehr dar}ber im Handbuch. 0x31CC-0x31D2 Empty spaces. 0x31D4-0x3212 PUNKTBEFEHLE sind eigene Zeilen, bestehen aus einem Punkt, und 0x3214-0x3252 zwei Buchstaben dahinter. Sie bestimmen Seitenwechsel, 0x3254-0x3292 Seitennummer, Layout, etc. Punktbefehle werden wie ein 0x3294-0x32B1 normaler Text eingegeben. 0x32B6-0x32BC Empty spaces. 0x32BE-0x32FB Leertaste = ]bersicht PUNKTBEFEHLE ^U =Abbrechen 0x32FF-0x331A ***** PUNKTBEFEHLE ***** 0x331D-0x3322 Empty spaces. 0x3324-0x3361 Schreiben Sie jeden Befehl in eine eigene Zeile ! 0x3363-0x3366 .PA 0x3368-0x3370 neu Seite 0x3376-0x337B Empty spaces. 0x337D-0x3382 .CP n 0x3384-0x33B7 neue Seite,falls weniger als "n" Zeilen }brig sind 0x33B9-0x33BC .OP 0x33BE-0x33F3 drucke ab dieser Seite keine Seitennummern mehr 0x33F5-0x33F8 .PN 0x33FA-0x342F drucke ab dieser Seite Seitennummern (Standard) 0x3431-0x3436 .PN n 0x3438-0x3460 drucke Seitennummern, beginnend mit "n" 0x3462-0x3467 Empty spaces. 0x3469-0x346E .PC n 0x3470-0x3495 Seitennummer in Spalte n (Standard 33) 0x3497 Empty space. 0x3499-0x349E Empty spaces. 0x34A0-0x34A5 .PO n 0x34A7-0x34C2 drucke "n" Spalte einger}ckt 0x34C4-0x34D2 (Standard 8) 0x34D4-0x34D9 Empty spaces. 0x34DB-0x3503 .. text Kommentar, wird nicht gedruckt 0x3506-0x350B Empty spaces. 0x3510-0x3533 Leertaste f}r n{chste Seite: 0x3535-0x3571 .HE text Kopfzeile bis zum n{chsten .HE (Standard leer) 0x3573-0x35B0 .FO text Fusszeile (anstelle der Seitennummer) (leer ) 0x35B2-0x35DC .PL n Papierl{nge: Gesamtzahl von Zeilen 0x35DE-0x35EB (Standard 66) 0x35ED-0x361C .MT n Abstand "n" Zeilen zum oberen Papierrand 0x361E-0x3623 (3) 0x3625-0x362A .MB n 0x362C-0x3661 Abstand "n" Zeilen zum unteren Papierrand (8) 0x3663-0x36A0 Anzahl der Textzeilen = PL - MT - MB (66-3-8 = 55) 0x36A2-0x36A7 .HM n 0x36A9-0x36DE "n" Leerzeilen zwischen Kopfzeile und Text (2) 0x36E0-0x36E5 .FM n 0x36E7-0x3710 "n" Leerzeilen zwischen Fusszeile und Text 0x3712-0x3717 (2) 0x3719-0x3755 Die APUNKTBEFEHLE .PL, .MT, .MB, UND .LH (n{chste Seite) 0x3757-0x3785 d}rfen nur am Datanfang eingegeben werden. 0x3787-0x378C Empty spaces. 0x3790-0x37AE Leertaste f}r n{chste Seite: 0x37B0-0x37E3 Folgende Befehle gelten nur f}r Typenraddrucker: 0x37E5-0x37EA Empty spaces. 0x37EC-0x380F .LH n Zeilenabstand in 48stel Inch 0x3812-0x381F (Standard 8) 0x3821-0x3851 .CW n Buchstabenabstand in 120stel Inch f}r die 0x3853-0x3858 Empty spaces. 0x385B-0x3890 gerade verwendete Schrift (siehe ^P KOMMANDO) 0x3892 Empty space. 0x3894-0x38C8 (Standard 12 f}r normale Schriftdichte, sonst 10) 0x38CA-0x38F1 .SR n Hoch-/Tiefstellen in 48stel Inch 0x38F4-0x38F9 (3) 0x38FB-0x391C .UJ OFF "MicroJustification" aus 0x3920-0x3925 Empty spaces. 0x3927-0x3964 .UJ OFF "MicroJustification" ein = Standardzuweisung 0x3966-0x39A3 Mit MicroJustification OFF werden Spalten und Tabellen 0x39A6-0x39DB bildschirmgetreu gedruckt. Regel: Vor der Tabelle 0x39DD-0x3A1A "UJ OFF", nach der Tabelle "UJ ON". 0x3A1D-0x3A3F Leertaste f}r n{chste Seite: 0x3A41-0x3A7E Sonderzeichen in KOPFZEILE (.HE) und FUSSZEILE (.FO): 0x3A80-0x3AAC # wird als laufende Seitennummer gedruckt 0x3AAF-0x3AB4 Empty spaces. 0x3AB6-0x3AF3 \ das folgende Zeichen ist kein Sonderzeichen 0x3AF5-0x3B26 ^K die folgende Leerstellen werden beir gerader 0x3B28-0x3B2D Empty spaces. 0x3B2F-0x3B6C SEITENNUMER: Bei einer Fusszeile (.FO) wird die normale, 0x3B6E-0x3BA9 zentrierte Seitennummer nicht gedruckt. Durch "#" l{sst 0x3BAB-0x3BE7 sie sich in KOPF- oder FUSSZEILE einsetzen. Mit ^K gefolgt 0x3BE9-0x3C25 von Leerstellen und "#", kann die Seitennummer abwechselnd 0x3C27-0x3C63 nach links und rechts gesetzt werden. 0x3C66-0x3C87 Leertaste f}r n{chste Seite: 0x3C8A-0x3C8E Empty spaces. 0x3C91-0x3CB8 ***** MIX-DRUCK PUNKTBEFEHLE ***** 0x3xCBA-0x3CBF Empty spaces. 0x3CC1-0x3CF7 MIX-Druck nur vorhanden, wenn gesondert erworben! 0x3CF9-0x3CFE Empty spaces. 0x3D00-0x3D0D .DF Dateiname 0x3D10-0x3D27 definiere Datei f}r .RV 0x3D29-0x3D2E Empty spaces. 0x3D30-0x3D43 .RV Name,Name,Name, 0x3D47-0x3D6D Lies Variablenwerte aus der Datei 0x3D6F-0x3D81 .AV "Meldung",Name 0x3D83-0x3DA8 gib Variablenwert an der Konsole ein 0x3DAA-0x3DB1 &name& 0x3DB4-0x3DDF berall im Text wird Variablenwert gedruckt. 0x3DE1-0x3E1E Variablennamen sind bis zu 40 Stellen lang. 0x3E20-0x3E2D .FI Dateiname 0x3E30-0x3E42 Textdatei einf}gen 0x3E45-0x3E4A Empty spaces. 0x3E4C-0x3E57 .DM Meldung 0x3E5A-0x3E6B Meldung anzeigen 0x3E6E-0x3E73 Meldung anzeigen 0x3E75-0x3EA2 Einzelheiten und weitere Befehle im Handbuch. 0x3EA4-0x3EB1 Empty spaces. 0x3EB3 Empty space. 0x3EB7-0x3EDC Beliebige Taste zum Weiterarbeiten: 0x3EE0-0x3F19 ***** STATUSZEILE (oberste Bildschirmzeile) ***** 0x3F1B-0x3F1E ^JS 0x3F20-0x3F4B Dieses Kommando wird gerade ausgef}hrt. 0x3F4D-0x3F52 Empty spaces. 0x3F54-0x3F83 A:NAME.TYP Name der gerade bearbeiteten Datei 0x3F85-0x3F8A Empty spaces. 0x3F8C-0x3FC8 SEITE n Seitennummer ( .PN nicht ber}cksichtigt) 0x3FCA-0x3FE3 ZEILE n Zeilennummer 0x3FE8-0x3FEC Empty spaces. 0x3FEF-0x400C SPALTE n Spaltennummer 0x400E-0x4040 EINF. Zeichen werden eingef}gt (^V Befehl) 0x4042-0x4078 KEIN RD }ber den Rand schreiben (^OX Befehl) 0x407A-0x4097 dezimal Dezimal-Eingaben 0x409A-0x409F Empty spaces. 0x40A1-0x40DE Zeilenabstand n Zeilenabstand, wenn ungleich 1 (^OS Befehl) 0x40E0-0x410E DRUCK PAUSE Drucker wartet (mit ^KP weiter) 0x4110-0x4132 WARTEN keine Eingabe m|glich 0x4134-0x4141 Leertaste: 0x4143-0x417E Wenn die Seitenanzeige aus ist (^OP Befehl) oder die 0x4180-0x41B5 Bearbeitung mit "N" begonnen wurde, heisst es 0x41B7-0x41E7 FC=nnnn FL=nnnn statt SEITE n ZEILE n 0x41E9-0x41EE Empty spaces. 0x41F7-0x41F9 Empty spaces. 0x41FB-0x4235 FC=nnnn Zeigerposition in Zeichen (Bytes) ab, 0x4238-0x4251 Dateianfang gerechnet. 0x4255-0x4257 Empty spaces. 0x4259-0x428F FL=nnnn Zeigerposition in Zeilen, ab Dateianfang 0x4292-0x42BF gerechnet, einschliesslich der Zeilen mit 0x42C2-0x42D3 Punktbefehlen. 0x42D5-0x42E4 Empty spaces. 0x42EB-0x42FB Leertaste: 0x42FE-0x433C ***** FLAG-ZEICHEN (ganz rechts auf dem Bildschirm) ***** 0x433E-0x4373 < "harte", eingegebene Zeilenschaltung(RETURN) 0x4375-0x43B0 leer automatische Zeilenschaltung (z.B. Wortumbruch) 0x43B2-0x43E8 + Fortsetzung auf der n{chsten Bildschirmzeile 0x43EA-0x4422 - die n{chste Zeile }berschreibt diese Zeile 0x4424-0x445B ? falscher oder unvollst{ndiger Punktbefehl 0x445D-0x447F M MIX-Druck Punktbefel 0x4481-0x4491 P neue Seite 0x4497-0x449C Empty spaces. 0x449E-0x44C9 : Bildschirmzeile vor Textbeginn 0x44CB-0x44FE . Bildschirmzeile nach Textende Leertaste: 0x4501-0x4511 BEFEHL zum -- 0x4514-0x4522 ZU FINDEN in -- 0x4525-0x4528 Empty spaces. 0x452A-0x4538 Zeiger bewegen 0x453B-0x454F Hauptmen} und ^Q 0x4551-0x4560 Rollen (auf/ab) 0x4562-0x4578 Hauptmen} und ^Q 0x457A-0x4586 Text l|schen 0x4589-0x45A8 Hauptmen} und ^Q; auch ^KY 0x45AA-0x45B6 Text bewegen 0x45B9-0x45C5 ^K - Men} 0x45C8-0x45CB Empty spaces. 0x45CD-0x45DD Ende Bearbeitung 0x45DF-0x45EE ^KD; ^K Men} 0x45F1-0x45F4 Empty spaces. 0x45F6-0x4614 Drucken (w{hrend Arbeit) ^KP 0x4619-0x461C Empty spaces. 0x461E-0x462D Tabs und R{nder 0x462F-0x4639 ^O Men} 0x463D-0x4640 Empty spaces. 0x4642-0x4653 Text }berarbeiten 0x4655-0x4678 ^B; ^JB enthaelt Information 0x467A-0x468D Suchen und Ersetzen 0x468F-0x46B2 ^QF; ^QA; ^L wiederholt Befehl 0x46B6-0x46E1 Leertaste: 0x46E4-0x4703 ***** TEXTEINGABE ***** 0x4706-0x470A Empty spaces. 0x470C-0x4748 Die Texteingabe erfolgt dort, wo sich der Zeiger befindet. 0x474A-0x4786 Die RETURN-Taste ist nur am Ende eines Absatzes oder bei 0x4788-0x47B7 anderen festen Zeilenumbr}chen zu verwenden. 0x47B9-0x47BD Empty spaces. 0x47BF-0x47F8 ^V schaltet EINFUEGEN an und aus (zum ]bertippen) 0x47FA-0x482B ^N erzeugt Leerzeilen unterhalb des Zeigers, z.B. 0x482D-0x4831 Empty spaces. 0x4833-0x4854 zum Einf}gen eines Absatzes. 0x4858-0x485C Empty spaces. 0x485E-0x4892 ^B formatiert Texte nach einer Randkorrektur neu. 0x4894-0x4898 Empty spaces. 0x489A-0x48CB ^JM bringt Informationen }ber R{nder, Tabulator, 0x48CD-0x48D1 Empty spaces. 0x48D3-0x48F4 Tabelleneingabe und Eir}cken. 0x48F8-0x48FC Empty spaces. 0x4901-0x4905 Empty spaces. 0x4907-0x4916 Leertaste: 0x4919-0x4947 ***** TEXTBLOCK VERSCHIEBEN ***** 0x4949-0x494D Empty spaces. 0x494F-0x498A 1. Zeiger auf erstes Zeichen stellen und ^KB dr}cken. 0x498C-0x49C7 2. Zeiger hinter letztes Zeichen stellen und ^KK dr}cken. 0x49C9-0x4A04 (Am Zeilenende Anfang der folgenden Zeile w{hlen, 0x4A06-0x4A42 wenn RETURN mit verschoben werden soll.) 0x4A44-0x4A7F 3. Zeiger an die gew}nschte Stelle bringen. ^KV schiebt, 0x4A81-0x4AA7 ^KC kopiert den Textblock dorthin. 0x4AAB-0x4AAF Empty spaces. 0x4AB1-0x4ADA ^KH macht die Block-Begrenzer unsichtbar. 0x4ADD-0x4AE1 Empty spaces. 0x4AE3-0x4B1E ^KB und ^KK m}ssen weder direkt nacheinander, noch in 0x4B20-0x4B5C bestimmter Reihenfolge eingegeben werden. 0x4B5E-0x4B82 Diese Befehle finden Sie im ^K-Men}. 0x4B84-0x4B92 Leertaste: 0x4B96-0x4BC2 ***** ABSATZ UEBERARBEITEN (^B) ***** 0x4BC4-0x4BC9 Empty spaces. 0x4BCB-0x4C08 Um einen Absatz zu formatieren, stellen Sie den Zeiger an den 0x4C0A-0x4C32 Beginn des Absatzes un schreiben ^B. 0x4C34-0x4C39 Empty spaces. 0x4C3B-0x4C40 Empty spaces. 0x4C42-0x4C7E ^B formatiert die folgenden Zeilen bis zur n{chsten "harten" 0x4C80-0x4CBD Zeilenschaltung ( < in der rechten Spalte). Deshalb darf die 0x4CBF-0x4CFC RETURN-Taste innerhalb eines Absatzes nicht verwendet werden. 0x4CFE-0x4D3B ^B beginnt auf der Zeigerzeile bei der linken Randposition 0x4D3D-0x4D73 oder bei der Zeigerposition, je nachdem, welche weiter 0x4D75-0x4D7A Empty spaces. 0x4D7C-0x4DA6 links ist, und endet beim n{chsten RETURN. 0x4DA9-0x4DAE Empty spaces. 0x4DB3-0x4DC0 Leertaste: 0x4DC2-0x4DFB ^B formatiert gem{ss den aktullen Werten f}r Rand, 0x4DFD-0x4E13 Zeilenabstand usw. 0x4E16-0x4E17 Empty spaces. 0x4E19 Empty space. 0x4E1C-0x4E20 Empty space. 0x4E22-0x4E5D Mit ^OL, ^OR und ^OJ k|nnen Sie also nachtraeglich den 0x4E5F-0x4E93 Rand, mit ^OS den Zeilenabstand {ndern, wenn Sie den 0x4E95-0x4E99 Empty spaces. 0x4E9B-0x4ED7 Absatz nach Eingabe dieser Befehle mit ^B formatieren. 0x4EDD-0x4EED Leertaste: 0x4EF1-0x4F0D ***** TRENNUNGS-HILFE ***** 0x4F10-0x4F13 Empty spaces. 0x4F15-0x4F50 ^B stoppt gelegentlich vor Ende des Absatzes und fragt, 0x4F52-0x4F76 ob Sie ein Wort trennen wollen. 0x4F7A-0x4F7D Empty spaces. 0x4F7F-0x4FBA Folgen Sie den Anweisungen auf dem Bildschirm, stellen 0x4FBC-0x4FF5 Sie den Zeiger auf die gew}nschte Stelle f}r den 0x4FF7-0x5032 Trennungsstrich ein und schreiben Sie "-", wenn Sie 0x5034-0x506F trennen wollen, oder ^B, wenn Sie nicht trennen wollen. 0x5071-0x5095 ^OH schaltet die Trennungs-Hilfe ab. 0x5099-0x509C Empty spaces. 0x50A1-0x50B3 Leertaste: 0x50B8-0x50CD ***** R***** [0x50D1-0x50D6 Empty spaces. 0x50D8-0x5115 Mit ^OL. stellen Sie den linken Rand ein. Geben Sie dazu die 0x5117-0x513E gew}nschte Spaltennummer 1-240 ein. 0x5141-0x5146 Empty spaces. 0x5148-0x517E Der rechte Rand wird entsprechend mit ^OR eingestellt. 0x5180-0x5185 Empty spaces. 0x5187-0x51C3 Wollen Sie beide R{nder nach einer bereits eingegebenen 0x51C5-0x5202 Zeile einstellen, bringen Sie den Zeiger in diese Zeile 0x5204-0x521E und schreiben Sie ^OF. 0x5221-0x5226 Empty spaces. 0x5228-0x5263 ^OG verschiebt den linken Rand vor}bergehend zum n{chsten 0x5265-0x5292 Tab-Stop. Diese Einstellung gilt bis RETURN. 0x5295-0x529A Empty spaces. 0x529C-0x52D9 Die Randeinstellung bezieht sich nur auf den anschliessend 0x52DB-0x5318 eingegebenen bzw. formatierten (^B) Text. 0x531A-0x5328 Empty spaces. .0x532B-0x5338 Leertaste: 0x533A-0x536A ***** ZEILENABSTAND UND BLOCKSATZ ***** 0x536C-0x5370 Empty spaces. 0x5379-0x537D Empty spaces. 0x537F-0x53BB Mit ^OS wird der Zeilenabstand zwischen 1 und 9 eingestellt. 0x53BD-0x53F8 Mit ^OJ wird der Blocksatz abgeschaltet (f}r Flatterrand 0x53FA-0x541C rechts) oder wieder eingeschaltet. 0x5420-0x5424 Empty spaces. 0x5426-0x5462 Diese Einstellungen beziehen sich nur auf den anschliessend 0x5464-0x548D eingegebenen bzw. formatierten (^B) Text. 0x5490-0x5494 Empty spaces. 0x5499-0x54A5 Leertaste: 0x54A9-0x54C0 ***** TAB-STOPS ***** 0x54C3-0x54C8 Empty spaces. 0x54D1-0x54D6 Empty spaces. 0x54D8-0x5515 Tab setzen mit ^OI.Eingabe wie bei der Randeinstellung. 0x5517-0x5553 Bei Dezimaltab wird zus{tzlich das Zeichen "#" vor der 0x5555-0x5571 Spaltennummer eingegeben. 0x5576-0x557B Empty spaces. 0x557D-0x5591 Tab l|schen mit ^ON. 0x5597-0x559C Empty space. 0x559E-0x55DB Mit ^I oder mit der TAB-Taste, falls vorhanden, springt 0x55DD-0x5619 der Zeiger zum n{chsten Tab-Stop. Bei EINFUEGEN werden 0x561B-0x5647 entsprechend viele Leerstellen eingeschoben. 0x564A-0x564F Empty spaces. 0x5653-0x5668 Leertaste: 0x566A-0x568E TABELLEN-EINGABE -- Ein Vorschlag 0x5692-0x5696 Empty spaces. 0x569F-0x56A3 Empty spaces. 0x56A5-0x56D7 Setzen Sie f}r jede Spalte der Tabelle ein Tabstop 0x56DA-0x56DE Empty spaces. 0x56E0-0x5702 L|schen Sie alle }brigen Tabstops. 0x5706-0x570A Empty spaces. 0x570C-0x5748 Wenn Sie nicht am Textende sind, schalten Sie EINFUEGEN 0x574A-0x5780 an, oder Sie benutzen ^N zur Erzeugung von Leerzeilen. 0x5782-0x5786 Empty spaces. 0x5788-0x57C4 TAB nach jedem Tabellen-Eintrag. Nach der letzten Spalte 0x57C6-0x57FB einer Zeile springt der Zeiger zur ersten Spalte der 0x57FD-0x5801 Empty spaces. 0x5803-0x583E n{chsten Zeile. 0x5843-0x584E Leertaste: 0x5850-0x5876 EINGERUECKTER TEXT -- Ein Vorschlag 0x5879-0x587C Empty spaces. 0x587E-0x58AF Setzen Sie Tab-Stops und den rechten Rand. 0x58B1-0x58CA F}r jeden Abschnitt gilt: 0x58CF-0x58D2 Empty spaces. 0x58D5-0x5904 schreiben Sie die erforderliche Anzahl ^OG's; 0x5907-0x5937 schreiben Sie die Nummer des Abschnitts, 0x593A-0x5949 dann wieder ^OG. 0x594E-0x594F Empty spaces. 0x5952-0x5975 Geben den Abschnitt ohne RETURN ein 0x5978-0x59A9 Am Ende des Abschnitts wird mit RETURN der linke 0x59AC-0x59CD Rand wieder normal eingestellt. 0x59CF-0x59D2 Empty spaces. 0x59D6-0x59E7 Leertaste: 0x59EB-0x5A0A ***** FORMATZEILE ***** 0x5A17-0x5A4B L----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!---------R 0x5A56-0x5A77 L Linker Rand (mit ^OL setzen) 0x5A7C-0x5A9E R rechter Rand (mit ^OR setzen) 0x5AA3-0x5AD7 ! normaler Tab-stop (mit ^OI setzen, ^ON l|schen) 0x5ADA-0x5B0F # dezimaler Tab-stop (setzen und l|schen wie oben) 0x5B12-0x5B2D - Zwischenpositionen 0x5B37-0x5B3F Empty spaces. 0x5B42-0x5B4D Leertaste: 0x5B50-0x5D71 ***** MERKER ***** 0x5B74-0x5B75 Empty spaces. 0x5B7E-0x5B7F Empty spaces. 0x5B81-0x5BB8 W{hrend der Bearbeitung k|nnen bis zu 10 Merker im Text 0x5BBA-0x5BF4 gesetzt werden,die mit Ziffern (0-9)gekennzeichnet werden. 0x5BF6-0x5C2F Mit ^Kn setzen Sie den Merker auf die Zeigerposition. 0x5C31-0x5C55 Ľîľ zeigt die Merkerposition an. 0x5C57-0x5C8B Empty spaces. 0x5C8D-0x5C8E Empty spaces. 0x5C90-0x5CC2 M|chten Sie Ľîľ wieder l|schen, schreiben Sie ^KN, 0x5CC4-0x5CF2 Wenn sich der Zeiger unter dem Merker befindet 0x5CF4-0x5CF5 Empty spaces. 0x5CFA-0x5D06 Leertaste: 0x5D09-0x5D27 ***** BLOCK - BERENZER ***** 0x5D29-0x5D2D Empty spaces. 0x5D36-0x5D3A Empty spaces. 0x5D3C-0x5D48 Blockanfang 0x5D4C-0x5D5D , bzw. Blockende 0x5D5F-0x5D64 Empty spaces. 0x5D68-0x5DA4 , werden mit ^KB bzw. ^KK wie Merker gesetzt und mit ^QB 0x5DA6-0x5DE0 bzw. mit ^QK angesprungen. Anwendungen sind im ^K- 0x5DE2-0x5DF7 Men} Beschrieben 0x5DFD-0x5E01 Empty spaces. 0x5E0A-0x5E0E Empty spaces. 0x5E10-0x5E4C ^QP bringt den Zeiger an die Stelle vor dem letzten Befehl. 0x5E55-0x5E59 Empty spaces. 0x5E5B-0x5E97 ^QV bringt den Zeiger zum Ausgangspunkt des letzten Such- 0x5E99-0x5EC7 befehls,oder des letzten Blockbefehls. 0x5ECA-0x5ECE Empty spaces. 0x5ED3-0x5EE7 Leertaste: 0x5EEA-0x5F16 SIE BENUTZEN DIE FALSCHE DATEI "WSMSGS.OVR" 0x5F19-0x5F47 befehls,oder des letzten Blockbefehls. 0x5F4A-0x5F4E Empty spaces. 0x5F53-0x5F67 Leertaste: 0x5F6A-0x5F7F SIE BENUTZEN DIE FALS